


Being Good Doesn't Pay Your Bills

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied sugar daddy!junhui, JunHao centric, Junhui is rich, M/M, Minghao has a weakness for Junhui's jawline, Minghao is a broke college student, Minghao's first time, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Smut, bottom!minghao, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Being good doesn't pay your bills probably describes Minghao's life the best, or a story where Chwe Hansol Vernon his long time best friend decided that it's enough being broke for Minghao and takes action.





	Being Good Doesn't Pay Your Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Junhui's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1162167996413988864?s=19)  
> Minghao's [look](https://twitter.com/lunar_wjh/status/1188243712167440384?s=19)

Minghao sighed as his eyes traveled around his flat that he and his friend, Hansol rented together. It was rather a small one, consisted of two small bedrooms and a living room connected to the small kitchen with one bathroom.

 

It was nice but every corners were occupied with things, mostly books and papers since the two of them were college students— _broke college student_ , since Hansol wasn't exactly broke (considering his family owned a traveling agency).

 

Minghao was in his senior year along with Hansol, he took Business Administration as his major while Hansol took Dance (something about chasing his dream). Minghao sighed, honestly he admired Hansol's braveness for taking dance major, he too, loved dancing and music but he couldn't risk his future (what future anyway) by taking a dance major.

 

Minghao worked as a barista in 17 Café while Hansol worked part-time in McDonald, he did modeling too sometimes (bless his ethereal visual). Minghao's life wasn't perfect, lacking here and there and honestly, he didn't know why Hansol would keep up with a broke friend like him in the first place. The boy could've asked his parents to buy him another place instead of struggling with Minghao in this cramped space.

 

It's been years ever since Minghao visited his family in Anshan, Liaoning, China. He knew that his parents missed him but the flight ticket wasn't exactly cheap. Hell, he could barely eat anything healthy at all.

 

Minghao groaned and buried his face in his hands, starting to regret his life choices when he heard footsteps.

 

"Rough day?" Hansol asked, dropping his bag on the couch (piles of Minghao's Economy books).

"Rough life," Minghao answered, rolling his eyes.

"What's for dinner?"

"Chicken," Hansol grinned but when Minghao didn't say anything Hansol started to get worried.

"Hey, everything's fine?" He asked, taking a seat in front of the Chinese male.

"No, nothing's fine."

 

Minghao took a deep breath, he wasn't feeling like himself tonight maybe because of the piles of works or maybe because of the non-stop ringing of his phone, showing his ex's name on it or maybe it was simply because of he, Xu Minghao was sick of his own broke and messed up life.

 

"He won't stop bothering you huh?" Hansol sneered.

"Bastard," Hansol muttered under his breath, a little bit relieved when Minghao took a bite of the chicken.

"I think we can agree on that one," Minghao replied, soon they were laughing.

"I really don't understand what did you see in him dude, like how come you Xu Minghao, fell for that kind of man."

"I know right, I'm not proud of my past," Minghao sighed dramatically.

 

Minghao's eyes darted to his phone screen when his junior's name, Seungkwan, popped up. Spamming his message. Minghao raised his eyebrows and unlocked his phone, most of the messages were all just emoticon or him asking whether Minghao's there or not.

 

"What's with this guy?" Minghao muttered under his breath and replied Seungkwan with a question mark only.

"I think there's a party going in Rose Quartz Club," Hansol replied after calming his heartbeat upon seeing Seungkwan's name on Minghao's phone screen.

 

Minghao then raised his eyebrows at the next message from Seungkwan before showing his phone to Hansol who blinked his eyes rapidly, adjusting to the bright light.

 

"Is your boyfriend insane?" Minghao asked flatly, laughing in the inside upon seeing Hansol's annoyed face.

"He's— I've been trying but I guess God made him too dense. How obvious do I have to be? I confessed to him, asked him out on a friggin _date_ and yet he's just..."

"Dense? Thinking you're just a really good friend?"

"You're so dead man," Hansol pointed his chicken at the other male.

"Anyway," Minghao wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"He literally asked whether I have the time or not to come to the party, is he okay or finally gone mad from the stupid cat and mouse you two are doing?"

 

Hansol really should be offended by Minghao's words but instead, the boy just shrugged his shoulders (the bestest friend in the world).

 

"Since when do I have time for things like this??" Minghao shook his head, Seungkwan must be out of his mind or heavily drunk.

 

Xu Minghao was never the type to spend his free times (if he had one) going to clubs like this, he'd rather spent his time working on his essays or just reading and preparing for the upcoming exams. He was raised by very religious parents, who taught him that alcohol and clubbing were the two things he should never try.

 

Call him a nerd but Minghao had been living with that one rule for as long as he could remember and he was still in one piece, alive and not stuck in some life and death situation or worse, tangled in debts with some gangsters (okay, maybe not that worst).

 

He very much enjoyed his life now though it might seem like he was on the edge of killing himself because of college's pressures.

 

"Why don't you go?" Minghao choked on Hansol's words.

"Are you nuts???!" Hansol just laughed.

"Seriously dude, you're 20 this year it's should be legal for you."

"That's not— that's not what I'm talking about," Minghao pouted at his friend's answer (okay, maybe Hansol wasn't exactly the bestest friend in the world).

"Stop torturing yourself with college man, you need to relax your mind and body and maybe then... I don't know, you can work your assignment better. Been seeing you stuck on that specific page for a very long time," Hansol shrugged.

"Also, I heard Wonwoo's boyfriend's friends will be there too, VIP floor my guess."

"What are you suggesting?" Minghao squinted his eyes, receiving an eye roll from Hansol.

"You know Mingyu?" Minghao nodded.

"That rich dude."

"Yeah, _that_ rich dude..." Hansol emphasized the word 'rich' but when Minghao didn't show any sign that he was picking up on the hints Hansol sighed.

"You can try a sugar daddy," Minghao's eyes widened.

"YOU DID NOT!" Minghao yelled and threw the plastic cup to his friend which Hansol (beautifully) dodged.

"What? Mingyu is a nice guy and he buys Wonwoo nice and expensive things," Hansol said as if he hadn't seen his friend's horror face.

"You want me to... To..." Minghao couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Come on, let's get you to dress up. All pretty for daddy," Hansol grinned.

"You sick fuck!" Minghao spat before he ran away.

"You know there's not much space in this—"

"Fuck!" Minghao hissed when he stumbled on one of the book piles.

"Small flat," Hansol finished his sentence and crossed his arms with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Now, let's get you dressed up."

 

* * *

 

"You're so dead to me," Minghao spat.

 

Minghao was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a #SEVENTEEN written on it, the front tucked inside his white trouser, there was also a silver chain around his neck and Hansol made sure he picked the best piercings for Minghao's left ear and styled his silver hair perfectly (a little disheveled but very sexy).

 

Minghao's make up was completely done by Hansol, using the violet shade on his eyes and pink tint on his lips. He also wore a dark violet contact lenses (because Minghao's blind as fuck without glasses and Hansol refused the idea of his thick reading glasses entering the club, not on his watch).

"Yeah yeah, thank me later man," Hansol answered, not really paying attention to his friend and searched the first floor for the group.

 

When he catch a glimpse of Jeonghan, he smiled and dragged Minghao towards one of the corners.

 

"Hey man!" Soonyoung greeted them happily.

"Are we late?"

"Nope, just starting!" Seokmin said a little bit yelling because his voice was getting drowned by the music.

"Looks like H.One is on tonight," Hansol looked at the DJ booth where their friend, Chae Hyungwon, a law student who was also a DJ, was playing.

"That's our cue to get wasted!"

"Wohooo!!"

 

Hansol then turned to his friend who was glaring dagger towards anyone who tried to get into his pants. A mischievous smile was on Hansol's face immediately.

 

"Wonwoo's up there," he motioned the second floor (VIP Floor) where Wonwoo was resting on the railings and smiled towards them, he took his phone and typed something.

 

Hansol looked down on his phone, one message from Wonwoo.

 

 

**Wonu: I'll be there soon, Mingyu's being a child and doesn't want me to go.**

**Hansol_o: Did he bring his friends**

**Wonu: Mostly his colleagues, rich but old.**

 

 

Hansol laughed at the text and looked up just at the right moment to saw Wonwoo rolling his eyes while trying to pry Mingyu off of his arm.

 

 

**Hansol_o: Anyone catches your attention for our Mandarin boy?**

 

 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows and looked down to see Minghao on the dance floor, looking like a meal but also ready to kill anyone in sight.

 

 

**Wonu: You managed to get him here???**

 

 

Hansol smirked,

 

 

**Hansol_o: You owe me 10 bucks**

 

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes,

 

 

**Wonu: Fine, and I think I saw someone really young here probably around Mingyu's age, Chinese but he's very quiet and sat in the corner. Doesn't even pay attention towards the bitches here, my guess is that he's banging boys.**

**Hansol_o: Oo nasty**

**Wonu: You're disgusting, and get Minghao here**

**Hansol_o: Okay your highness**

 

 

Hansol finally put his phone back and looked to the side, to a very annoyed Xu Minghao.

 

"Hey, let's get up to the second floor," Minghao raised his eyebrows.

"I might've never been to this place before Choi Hansol but I fucking know that second floor is for VIP which means rich guys, which mean you are so not going to sell me to some old wrinkly man. Big fat no," Hansol burst into laughter.

"Dude!" He wiped his tears away.

"Nice defense but I'm not going to sell you, Wonwoo needs our help because apparently Mingyu is being all puppy on him and wouldn't let him go so we actually need to pry him away," Hansol said, finally managed to stop laughing.

"Fuck you," Minghao spat and looked away to hide his flushed cheeks.

 

The two began to walked upstairs, Minghao almost stumbled on his feet when they were greeted by such a scene, everyone was wearing expensive suits, from head to toe and Minghao felt out of place then his eyes landed on Wonwoo with his boyfriend latching onto him.

 

"Hey Wonwoo," Hansol said, earning the attention of both males.

"Oh hi, you guys here already?" Hansol and Minghao nodded.

"See? My friends are here already, please let go," Wonwoo rolled his eyes when his boyfriend pouted.

"Besides, didn't you say this is some sort of gathering? Shouldn't you be there, talking about business or something?" Mingyu huffed.

"But I want to be with you~" he whined.

"I'm going to New York early in the morning for a month which means I can't see you until then," Mingyu pouted.

"Ever heard of Skype?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes, seemed like he had gotten used to Mingyu's childish act already.

"Rude," Mingyu pouted but let go of Wonwoo's arm anyway.

 

Wonwoo smiled and gave Mingyu's lips a soft peck.

 

"You have me all night," Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu's ears, earning a disgusted groan from Hansol which Wonwoo ignore.

"Where's Jun? I promise to tell him when I'm leaving," Wonwoo casually asked his boyfriend.

"Wait a sec," Mingyu said before disappearing.

 

Hansol and Wonwoo exchanged a knowing gaze that went unnoticed by Minghao who was still shocked by the scene around him.

 

"Relax, they're not interested in a lanky teenager like you," Wonwoo smirked.

"Fuck you, shithead," Minghao glared.

 

Hansol could only sigh at his two friends, fortunately Mingyu was back with another gentleman, dressed in all black except for his white turtle neck. He also got his brown hair styled up, with piercings on his left ear. He had a sharp nose, seductive eyes and only God knew how Minghao had a weakness for a man with sharp jawline.

"Hey Wonwoo, you're leaving?" The man said, in surprisingly similar accent to Minghao (maybe he was from China too?)

"Not really leaving, I'm just going to the first floor to celebrate one of my friends getting laid," Wonwoo answered earning a smile from the man.

"Ah... Youth," the man spoke.

"Pfftt, please don't talk as if you're actually a hundred years old man," Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and this is my friend Hansol..." Wonwoo introduced Hansol first, the boy smiled and shook the man's hand.

"And this is Minghao..." Minghao reached out his hand and was taken aback when the man pulled him and spoke Mandarin to his ears.

"Name's Junhui but you can call me Jun, pretty doll," Junhui smirked when he pulled away, looking at Minghao's red face.

"Please don't," Mingyu groaned but Junhui only ignore him.

"So you're all in the same university?" Junhui spoke in Mandarin which only Minghao could understand.

 

Minghao blinked one, two times before he cleared his throat. Clearly still flustered by what happened earlier.

 

"Uuh... Y-yeah."

"You look cute," Junhui suddenly said and Minghao's eyes widened.

 _"But cuter if you're writhing underneath me,"_   Minghao let out a soft whimper and covered his face with his hands.

"Okay, what are—" Mingyu's words were cut off as Wonwoo hit him and dragged him away with the help of Hansol.

"Judging from your reaction..." The man trailed off and Minghao could feel his breath, hot against his neck.

"This is your first time in a place like this?" Junhui breathed, still speaking in Mandarin.

 

Minghao could only nod, all of his mom's rules were thrown out of the windows as soon as he saw Junhui with his strong jawline (God, why did Minghao had to have such a weakness for jawlines?)

 

"Hmm..." Junhui hummed as his hand slid down to Minghao's ass, squeezing the round globes and earning a squeal from Minghao.

 

Junhui only chuckled and turned Minghao around to face him, he pried Minghao's hands away and internally screamed at how cute the boy was, shutting his eyes closed and refused to open them.

 

"Xiao Hao..." Junhui called Minghao with a nickname and the boy shot his eyes opened in shock.

"Your eyes are very beautiful..." Junhui said, caressing Minghao's face softly.

"Say..." Junhui inched closer, breath ghosting over Minghao's plump lips.

"Stay the night?"

 

* * *

 

Minghao didn't know how and when exactly did he end up naked in Wen Junhui's king-sized bed, writhing under Junhui's touch as the man ate him out.

 

Minghao was a panting mess, cheeks flushing red and his breathing was erratic. Legs spread wide for Junhui as the man thrust his tongue in and out of Minghao's hole.

 

Moans after moans filled the room, the temperature rising quickly as Minghao could only fisted the bed sheets as a response. Junhui was very skilled (not that he ever had sex before to compare with) and the older male also took his time with Minghao which the younger appreciated.

 

Junhui finally withdrew his tongue and looked up to Minghao who was covering his mouth with the back of his hand, tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

Junhui smiled and leaned closer, he pried Minghao's hand away and kissed him softly. It wasn't rushed or desperate, just a slow kiss filled with gentleness.

 

Minghao moaned against the kiss, his hands unconsciously wrapped around Junhui's neck to pull the man closer. Junhui smiled before he broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting them.

 

Minghao looked so hot and cute at the same time, his glistening eyes, flushed cheeks, and red, swollen lips. It was such a torture for Junhui, but a very welcomed torture.

 

Junhui brushed Minghao's wet bangs to the back and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose and finally his lips, earning a giggle from the boy.

 

"You're so beautiful... You know that?" Junhui whispered breathlessly.

 

Junhui kissed Minghao one last time before going down to his neck, leaving red purplish marks on every inch of skin he could get, down to his chest before sucking on one of Minghao's nipples while the other was being played with his hand.

 

Minghao let out a high pitched moan and writhed underneath Junhui's touch.

 

"Didn't know you're a sensitive person," Junhui smiled before going down to Minghao's flat stomach.

"I'm— I'm ticklish," Minghao replied breathlessly, he didn't know why but just had the urge to clarify the cause of his high pitched moan.

"Sure..." Junhui smirked before finally wrapped his hand around Minghao's.

 

Minghao took a sharp breath at the contact when Junhui's thumb gently rubbing in circles on the tip of his head. 

 

"I—" he couldn't finish his sentence as Junhui pressed wet kisses on the side of his shaft before the older male took him all the way down.

 

Minghao's hands found themselves tangled in Junhui's brown hair, tugging at the strands harshly. Junhui only smirked before circling his tongue around the head, he knew Minghao was close judging from the boy's melodious moan.

 

Junhui pulled away just when Minghao was about to reach his orgasm, the younger boy let out a whine, eyes glistening with tears.

 

"Shh," Junhui whispered to him, caressing Minghao's face ever so softly.

 

It was getting dark and the only light in the dim room was the moonlight peeking through the curtains, illuminating Junhui's features.

 

The older male was physically stronger than Minghao and he couldn't help but to stare in awe as Junhui took off his clothes, throwing the expensive garments onto the floor.

 

Minghao mouth fell open at the sight of Junhui's muscles flexing, the older male was so ethereally beautiful. Junhui was very well aware of the show he was putting on and slowly (painfully for Minghao) he took off his pants along with his underwear.

 

Stroking at his dick lazily just to tease Minghao, meanwhile, Minghao, on the other hand, was shocked (and scared) at the size. Junhui wasn't _that_ big but the man was definitely bigger than Minghao.

 

"Is it going to fit...?" Minghao whimpered.

 

Junhui only chuckled before giving Minghao a soft peck on the lips.

 

"Believe me, Xiao Hao, you can take much bigger than this," Junhui winked and reached out for the lube on the nightstand.

 

He opened it and squeeze the lube onto his palms, rubbing his hands to warmed to sticky substance before spreading Minghao's legs even wider using his knees.

 

Minghao let out a sharp breath when Junhui circled his rim before pushing one finger in, it wasn't painful but rather uncomfortable for him even though Junhui had eaten his ass before (which Minghao protested, something about 'dirty').

 

Junhui watched the younger's expression for any sign of pain and then pushed another finger in, this time Minghao gasped and tightened around him, clearly more uncomfortable than before _and_ in pain.

 

Junhui buried his face on the crook of Minghao's neck, licking and biting the skin gently to distract the younger from the pain. It worked, Minghao seemed to relax a little and it was Junhui's cue to began the scissoring motions, thrusting in and out slowly to stretch the younger man.

 

Minghao let out a shaky breath when Junhui kissed him gently, sucking at his lips and licking them. Minghao's hands played with Junhui's soft locks, tugging at them gently as he moaned into the kiss. Junhui surely knew how to please him.

 

When Minghao was comfortable enough, Junhui added the third finger and this time Minghao cursed under his breath.

 

"Fuck!" He cursed as a tear slipped away from his eyes.

"Shh, the pain will be gone soon," Junhui whispered into his ears, licking the shell.

 

Minghao whimpered as Junhui began to slid his fingers in and out, he knew that the pain was only momentarily but fuck, it hurts like a bitch but Junhui kept his pace slow and steady, knowing fully well how to treat him right.

 

Soon, Minghao found himself a moaning mess under Junhui's skilled fingers, thrusting in rather a fast pace. He was moaning out loud shamelessly, begging for more. Clearly had forgotten the fact that he almost cried minutes ago.

 

"Mmhhh... Gē..." Junhui smirked, he liked Minghao's voice when the boy was speaking in Mandarin.

 

Junhui said nothing and soon retreated his fingers, earning a loud whine from the younger boy as he felt the dull emptiness. Junhui swore he could see the boy was pouting for a second. Junhui wasted no time and stroked his lube-slicked length a few times before positioning himself.

 

"It'll hurt... But I'll be gentle," he said giving Minghao a soft peck on the lips.

 

Minghao nodded and prepared himself but the next thing that happened had him cursing.

 

 _"Fuck!"_ Minghao cried as Junhui began to push inside slowly.

 

It hurts, like hell, he felt like as if he was being torn apart (which it might actually happening). Junhui was way bigger than his three fingers and Minghao might die from the pain.

 

He whimpered and covered his face to hide the tears. He felt something flowing on his lower part, he didn't even have the courage to ask what it was.

 

Junhui hissed, he knew that the younger said he had never done sex before but he didn't expect for Minghao to be this tight. Had the boy never fingered himself before??

 

Junhui's eyes darted towards Minghao's entrance, there was blood and he immediately cursed himself before leaning in. He took Minghao's hands away from his face, the boy was crying and it was the most heartbreaking scene in Junhui's life.

 

"Xiao Hao..." Junhui called but Minghao refused to look at him.

 

Junhui gritted his teeth before pushing all the way in, earning a high pitch scream from the younger male. He stayed still for a while, allowing the boy to adjust to his size.

 

Caressing Minghao's face softly, wiping the tears away and kissed the boy's nose gently. He could feel that Minghao began to calmed down, the boy slowly opened his eyes and Junhui's breath hitched at the sight.

 

His eyes were red and puffy, glistening with tears. Junhui's immediate response was to kiss Minghao gently. Minghao's trembling hands circled around his neck, pulling him deeper.

 

"It's okay..." Junhui whispered, breath ghosting over Minghao's lips.

"Y-you can move now..." Junhui smiled softly.

 

Junhui's pace was slow and steady, his cat-like eyes watching every expressions the boy made then gradually picked his pace. Soon Minghao was begging for more.

 

"F-faster!!" Minghao cried when Junhui hit his sweet spot dead on, earning a smirk from the older male.

 

Junhui thrusted into him mercilessly, hitting his sweet spot with perfect precision, holding his small waist in place as he abused Minghao's sweet spot over and over again.

 

The dim room was filled with Minghao's sensuous moans and Junhui's low growls, both panting and drowned in each other taste.

 

"Oh, God... Jun! I'm— Junnie Gē...!" Minghao was unable to finish his words when he came hard, spurting white ropes onto his stomach and some on Junhui's too.

 

It takes another few thrusts for Junhui to come, spilling himself inside Minghao. The younger moaned at the feeling as Junhui rode his orgasm before pulling out completely.

 

His eyes didn't fail to see his own cum spilling out from Minghao's abused hole in pink, mixing with earlier blood.

 

Junhui ran his hand through his hair before looking down at Minghao who was catching his breath. The boy was a mess and he loved every bit of it, knowing that he was the cause of it.

 

Junhui laid beside Minghao and the boy immediately snuggled to him, using one of Junhui's hand as a pillow and hummed in contentment. Junhui only laughed and stroked Minghao's silver locks.

 

"You were amazing..." Junhui said.

"Hmm... Can we get all sappy and gross in the morning, please? I'm wasted," Minghao murmured against Junhui's neck.

"We need to clean you up, it's not good to leave it dried inside... Besides you have to take off your contacts. It's dangerous if you sleep with them on," Junhui said as he stroked Minghao's damp hair.

"I don't want to," Minghao whined.

"Still a no," Minghao looked up and pouted his lips.

"Okay okay, you can rest for a bit before we clean you up," Junhui sighed.

"But don't sleep, keep your eyes blinking," Junhui warned Minghao with a serious look on his face.

"Okay," Minghao hummed in content.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think they make it?" Hansol asked Seungkwan who was sitting beside him, eating the potato chips.

"Well, did you see any sight of Minghao in this flat?" Hansol shook his head.

"Then where else if not in that guy's castle?" Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

 

Truth to be told, it was all Jeonghan's plan. The celebration party was actually only a plan, nobody was getting laid that day (except for Minghao). Their group was getting worried because Minghao seemed to be on the edge of frustration with his assignments and he never hangs out with them again, always isolating himself in his flat, reading books and working on assignments but Jeonghan was having none of it.

 

He heard from his cousin, who was Mingyu's colleagues, that his cousin's friend was looking for someone, a companion you might say and that the man was from China too. It didn't take someone with less than two brain cells to figure what would Yoon Jeonghan do next with that kind of information.

 

So he set up his plan, ordered his minions to get in place and voilà you get Minghao and Junhui in one room.

 

"What if he hates me?" Hansol looked to the side, looking genuinely worried.

"Oh, silly. Who can hate you? I mean, who would??" Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"You're like the sweetest, cutest and dorkiest f—" before Seungkwan could realise what he had said, it was all too late.

 

The silence was torturous, it could kill Seungkwan in an instant. The boy cursed himself internally.

 

"Only as a friend?" Hansol asked, still with the annoying grin on his face and inching closer.

"Not more?"

 

  
Well maybe, Seungkwan wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen work and I'm still trying to get the hang of their dynamics, feel free to point out any mistakes that I made while writing this =) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
